Dark One's Don't Sleep
by CaptainSwanIsTimeless
Summary: During their stay at Camelot, Emma finds herself unable to sleep. Killian is always there.


_**During their Camelot stay, Emma finds herself haunted by demons. Killian is always there.**_

 **Dark One's Don't Sleep:**

If Emma Swan could guess correctly, she would say it was around midnight, but being in Camelot without the modern technology of clocks, she couldn't be quite so sure. It was pitch black and the moon was high in the sky. She was currently sitting on a wooden swing out in the gardens of the castle, gently rocking herself backwards and forwards. The air was cool, but peaceful. There was not another soul in sight, not even Rumplestiltskin. She could still feel the slight hum of darkness in her heart, but with Regina in control of the dagger, she knew that any dark temptation would be quickly quashed.

"Are you planning to freeze out here, love?"

Emma jumped, even though she recognized his accent anywhere. Killian was standing in front of her, his leather pants on, and the loose fitting shirt he had been given by King Arthur, and the new style leather jacket billowing in the breeze.

"I was just thinking." Emma responded, as she moved across on the swing, beckoning for him to sit.

Killian gave her a small smile before plonking down next to her, his arm wrapping around her shoulders immediately. Emma hummed in appreciation and leant into his embrace. They were silent for a few moments as they watched ripples cross the water of the small fish pond in front of them.

"How did you know I was out here?" Emma asked, closing her eyes as she rested her head on his shoulder, savouring some of his body warmth.

Killian, sensing she was cold, wrapped as much of his jacket around her as he could manage, before gently beginning to play with her hair with his fingers.

"I heard your door open about half an hour ago, and your footsteps descend down the hallway. The creaking of the glass door opening alerted me you'd gone outside. I assumed you just needed some air, but when I didn't hear you come back, I got worried…"

Emma opened her eyes and looked up at him. "I can't sleep."

"Emma, if you're worried about hurting someone, you won't. We're here now and we'll stop at nothing to save you…"

Emma shook her head, interrupting him. "Dark One's don't sleep. Rumplestiltskin told me."

Killian looked at her confused, his fingers coming to a stop in her hair. "He's in a coma back in Storybrooke?"

"Well, at least I think it's Rumplestiltskin. It's like having a personal demon. He follows me everywhere and he was the one egging me on to kill Merida. I believe it's the darkness, but taking the form of Gold, and he told me that Dark One's don't need sleep. I haven't slept." Emma explained.

Killian sighed. "Your own personal demon."

Emma looked up at him in a surprised manner, but nodded her head slowly. "I guess you could say that."

"Don't listen to Rumplestiltskin love. He's trying to tempt you into the darkness. He wants you to become the dark one." Killian said, his voice now with a protective edge to it. "Dark One's may not need sleep, but that doesn't mean you can't. I think this could be a way of trying to get you darker, love. When people don't sleep, they become tired and irritable. He may be hoping that in your irritated state, you use dark magic."

"I didn't think of it like that." Emma said, as she looked at him.

"I'm not saying that is the case, Emma, but it could be. Come on, I think you need to try."

Killian stood up from the swing and held his hand out to her, just like he had done after their reunion. Emma softly smiled as she accepted his outstretched hand, allowing for Killian to pull her through the gardens and back into the castle.

"You know that I'm right down the corridor if you need me…"

Killian was broken off mid-sentence when he felt a tug on his hand, Emma having stopped walking behind him.

"Will you stay with me? Just in case Gold comes back. I think I might be able to handle him better if I have someone with me."

Killian smiled at her, before noticing that she had stopped right outside the room he had been allocated during their stay in Camelot.

"Of course. I'm here whenever you need me, love."

Emma smiled before turning to his door and pushing it open, letting go of his hand so she could enter the room, Killian following behind her and shutting the door as quietly as he could.

"I miss working bathrooms." Emma muttered, as she looked at the metal tub that was sitting in the corner of the room.

Killian chuckled from behind her. "Aye, I quite like that custom of your world…"

He broke off his sentence when Emma removed her shoes, and sequined dress, leaving her in a floaty under dress, underwear in the Enchanted Forest, and clearly, Emma didn't know that.

"What?" She asked, as she slipped between the bed sheets, Killian still standing there.

"Did they not give you a night dress?" He rubbed his ear in a bashful manner. "Forgive me, love. I know we're together, but the only other woman I've seen in her underwear is Milah."

Emma's eyes widened. "This is underwear? What happened to bras and panties?"

"I don't know what they are." Killian seemed to have recovered from the initial shock, as he slipped off his leather jacket and boots, before climbing into the other side of the bed.

"It's underwear in my world…" Emma blushed, going a bit red. "Anyway, I don't think this is a conversation for the early hours of the morning."

Killian chuckled. "Quite right, lass."

Emma blew out the candle that had been lit and the room was enveloped in darkness. They laid side by side in the dark for a few minutes, his fingers threading through hers.

"I was really worried when you disappeared." Killian whispered, after a few moments. "I thought that when we would find you, it'd be too late and you would be like Rumplestiltskin. I did some pretty stupid things to find you."

Emma chuckled and turned on her side, looking at him in the blackness. "I know. Mom told me. She said that you were part of the reason Zelena got out, but luckily, it still worked out in the end, and that you and Regina were constantly at one another's throats."

"You could say that."

Emma smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. "Thank you for fighting for me, Killian. No man has ever really fought for me before."

"I'll always fight for you." Killian whispered, before tugging her closer. "Try and sleep, Emma. I'm right here. No demons will come."

Emma nodded onto his shoulder, before shutting her eyes, concentrating on controlling her breathing.

Killian's words were right. Dark One's didn't need sleep, but that doesn't mean they can't.

Emma was asleep within ten minutes, her breathing evening out. As Killian started to follow in slumber, he vowed to himself that he would stop any demons that may torment her, no matter the cost. They'd vanquished the first together, but Killian knew there were many more to come.


End file.
